Ahuitzotl
Data The Ahuitzotl is a metallic golden color, with many rows of small armor plates, and glowing turquoise streaks. While it shares many features with the imposing Kushala, several major differences make the Ahuitzotl a unique and formidable predator. The most notable difference, is the zotl's tail. Measuring 2 times its body length, the tail boasts incredible flexibility, and is lined with stiff, hair-like scales, leading up to a three-pronged "claw". This claws produces and conducts electricity, for use as the Ahuitzotl's primary weapon. In addittion, the tail often appears to have a mind of its own, lashing out randomly, grabbing the hunter, and even destroying their items while the Ahuitzotl rests. To further differentiate itself from the Kushala, The ahuitzotl bears an elaborate pair of horns, shaped vaguely like lightning bolts, that are used to create damaging electrical arcs, and, in a strange evolutionary twist, has lost the ability to fly. Majestic, regal wings, have been replaced by armored, obsidian shields. Four erectile shields ( 2 larger, 2 smaller), adapted from wings, are able to deflect all but the strongest attacks. In combat with a hunter, the Ahuitzotl strikes with its deadly horns, deflecting shields, and of course, its whip-like tail, dealing out lightning-fast combos with potentially game-changing side-effects, even completely negating weapon affinnity. However, its attacks are highly telegraphed, and deal subpar damage, with the real danger being posed by the sheer speed with which attacks are launched. In addittion, breaking the horns or tail causes periodic shortouts by the monster, whereupon it must rely on its physical attacks. Finally, as an added weapon against the Ahuitzotl, sonic bombs thrown at the tail will be swiftly grabbed, and will subsequently damage the zotl heavily, due to the sensitivity of its second brain. Ecology In its native habitats, the Ahuitzotl is a near apex predator, roaming between deserts and volcanos in search of whatever prey it desires. Like its relative, the Kushala Daora, it exudes a feeling of superiority, feasting on small monsters with ease. For the most part, this is a facade, and act to frighten away larger monsters. In reality the Ahuitzotl is somewhat sensitive and fragile, using an array of eleaborate and painful electrical displays to leave an impression. However, it will also actively seek out small wyverns to feed upon on occassion. This is usually not a problem for the Ahuitzotl, as its formidable tail and cunning make it a deadly adversary. They have been observed climbing atop larger prey, like Gravios, to get the best point of attack ( although this is rarely successful), and are known to dip their tails into underground lakes, in hopes of electrocuting any Plesioth within. Although it is a near apex predator, it shares it position atop the food chain with the mighty Rajang, whose thunder abilities are often evenly matched with the Ahuitzotl's, and is in mortal danger from Gypceros, which are unfazed by electricity. In areas where direct competition for prey with Rajang, or other large monsters is inevitable, the Ahuitzotl may resort to scavenging the kills of other monsters, frightening them away with ease by crackling its electricity bathed tail in all directions. Unfortunately, electrical discharges really wear the Ahuitzotl out, so it must rest frequently. However, like all monsters, it is completely vulnerable when sleeping. To combat this, it has evolved a sort of "secondary brain" in its tail, capable of sensing predators by their electrical signatures, and striking accordingly. Attacks Charge: A typical elder dragon ground charge. Inflicts thunderblight and may paralyze in rage mode. Bite: Rears up to bite the hunter. Gore: A quick, close-range downwards stab with its horns. May inflict thunderblight in rage mode. Switchblade: Swings its head to the right, extending both horns to the sides, and slashing the hunter in a horizontal arc. Inflicts paralysis on occassion. Jumping-bite: Rattles its tail, and leaps at the hunter with its mouth open. Scatters electricity in the area around it. Thunder claws: Imbues its front claws with electricity and performs a one-two slash at the hunter. Inflicts thunderblight. Lightning bolt: Throws its head to the sky, and pulses electricity for a moment, before quickly firing a horizontal lightning bolt at the hunter. Inflicts burned. Wing smack: Jumps sideways at the hunter, then knocks them backwards with its wing shields. Wing deflect: Used as the hunter is attacking. Raises wingshields quickly, breaking combos and bouncing back projectiles, inflicting KO. Distintegrate: Lashes out with its tail, destroying an item with a crackle of electricity in its tail claw. Tail whip: Whips its tail at the hunter up to four times. Scatters a straight line of electricty with each strike in rage mode. Tail grab: A pin attack. The Ahuitzotl plants its tail claw at the hunters feet, releasing a massive electrical pulse that sends them flying. The Ahuitzotl leaps at them and catches them midair, pinning them to the ground as it charges electricity in its horns. If the hunter cannot escape the pin, the Ahuitzotl will fully charge, and gore the hunter with both horns, causing them to faint. Heart-stopper: Rubs claws together to crackle blue electrical bolts, then crushes the hunter between them, inflicting KO. Electronet: Rubs its claws together and spans an electrical net between them, enveloping the hunter at close range, and paralyzing them. Tail shock: Stabs the hunter quickly with its tail, inflicting burned. Sweeping beam: Fires a sweeping pulse of electricity from its tail, inflicting thunderblight. Thunderclap: Roars to stun the hunter if in range, then fires a massive electrical discharge from its tail, scattering 3 thunderballs . Tail spark: Touches the tail to the ground up to three times, firing a blast of electricity. In rage mode, each spot touched by the tail leaves a damaging charged spot that lingers. Overload: Fires several waves of electricityfrom its tail in front of it, before covering the immediate area around it in an electrical blast. Being hit by either part of the attack lowers your affinitty to zero, forcing it to recharge over time. Electroslam: Sprints at the hunter before sliding at them sideways, striking with fully charged wing shields. Halves affinitty. Electrostorm: Rampages around the area, firing off random electrical pulses, before stopping near the hunter, and releasing several rapid blasts of static electricity to pull the hunter closer, before finishing with a final, dome-shaped, expanding electrical barrier that coats the entire area affected in a damaging static field, that dissipates 40 seconds later. Clothesline: The Ahuitzotl clotheslines the hunter with its horns, lowering the weapon sharpness to its bottom level, and causing gunners to be damaged by every shot they fire for up to two minutes. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern